Black Clan
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a long survivor of a clan that was supposed to be killed off long ago... and yet one survived and weilds most likely the most powerful weapon that any ninja can wield... also known as... chains... (this is a story i worked on long ago and i will hopefully... be making it longer and better in the future
1. Chapter 1

**This… was the very first RWBY story I ever made and I have ever made and this was made on 4/27 of 2015… I know some of you will hate it because its anime but I'm a strange person. My mind wanders through my phases pretty quickly if I must say so myself which is sometimes annoying but it keeps me busy.**

 **Warning i am a story jumper**

"Do you know anything about Yang's opponent?" ruby asked me. Me, Weiss, and ruby all had lost our last opponents so now it was just yang versus a boy named mike. We didn't even know what his weapon was. No one did.

"I don't know ruby… all we can do is hope that yang can win…" I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"He won his battles within a minute… and his first attack knocked out his every opponent." She looked worried as yang and mike took their sides.

"Bring out your weapons!" the announcer yelled as yang got into a fighting stance with her gauntlets while mike reached into his gray colored cloak.

"What are his weapons?" I asked myself as he pulled out two gray colored gauntlets and I watched as he also got into a fighting stance as yang smiled. When the ref yelled begin mike threw a punch and I gasped as a chain shot out of his gauntlets. "Chains…"

"What was that Blake?" she asked me and I sighed. Of course she didn't know about chains.

"He is using chains. An ancient ninja weapon." I told her.

"Then why are you so surprised?" she asked me and I then remembered something.

"YANG LOOK OUT!" I yelled as the chain hit the wall behind her causing an explosion to happen behind her sending her face first a few feet in front of her.

"What happened?!" ruby asked.

"Chains are perfect for ninjas… he must be a high level ninja. Chains use dust energy for their ranged attacks. Chains are very hard to make but they were outlawed long ago but they were allowed when all of the ones that knew how to make them died." I told her as yang shook her head and got back onto her feet.

"Why is that?" she asked me.

"Because of how dangerous it is to learn how to use them. Back then there was a family… the black clan."

"Black clan?" ruby asked me as mike started to spin a chain at super speed.

"Black was their last name. As I was saying they were legendary among the ninja and feared by all… but they were feared because of their way of using chains in a fight. They were brutal when they attacked… leaving none alive in their wake… once chains were outlawed they honored the laws and they stopped using chains… and they were slaughtered soon after they stopped to stop any of their spawn to use chains when it was re-allowed…" she was quaking in fear.

"Do you think he?" I shook my head.

"There were no survivors ruby… no one survived the black clan slaughter… they even burned the house down… there was no way anyone could of survived." She was almost crying as we started to watch the fight once more as yang tried to get into close combat with mike. "That's not going to end well…"

"Why? Yang would have the advantage." Weiss said.

"Chain users… are skilled in ranged and close combat situations…" I said as he then slammed a chain into the ground causing ice to form in-between him and yang and she slipped on the ice as she slid past him but he caught her ankle with a chain and then started to spin around causing yang to go all around the arena in a circle until yang then went flying as he retrieved his chain and started to spin them both as he approached yang who was getting up.

As he stopped near her and she was all the way up he took a punch straight to the gut and then a punch to the face sending him flying backwards into the wall. As he landed on his feet he wiped away the blood on his mouth as he then threw his chain again but before yang could react it hit the area where her feet were causing it to freeze.

Making her immobile as she struggled to get out of it. He then reattached his chains to his gauntlets as he then walked over to her and she looked just in time to take a punch to the face sending her flying out of her ice trap and into the wall were she then laid unmoving. "The winner of this match is mike!" the announcer yelled.

 **Few hours later**

"I can't believe I was beaten!" yang said angrily.

"He was using ancient ninja weapons yang… no one would have been able to defeat him with those." I told her as we exited the airship and started to walk along the path to beacon.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked.

"To be a chain user you need to go through an aggressive training… training most die doing within the first day." They all paled. "And if he's that good…"

"He has done all of the training." I nodded at ruby's sentence.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asked. "It's obvious this boy is more than he appears."

"Maybe he was only here for the tournament." Ruby suggested.

"That does sound logical…" Weiss then said.

"Well we will find out more about him eventually." Yang said as we entered beacon to find everyone moving towards the arena. "Wonder what's going on?" as we all started to walk we eventually came to the arena to find Phyrra fighting mike… and he was winning.

As Phyrra tried to duck his first chain swing he used the other one to hook onto her ankle as he then pulled causing her to slip out of her spot and then he spun her around before doing an overhand throw causing her to smash into the ground. As she tried to get up he was then next to her with a kunai against her throat. "I submit." She said causing us all to pale. Phyrra was never defeated… never…

"I declare the winner to be mike." Mrs. Goodwitch said.

"Why is he here?!" Weiss whisper shouted.

"I don't know!" ruby answered.

"Can I fight again?" mike then asked stunning us.

"Are you sure Mr. Mike? This would have been your 4th fight going onto 5th if you fight again." he nodded.

"give her a team to help her…" he said with no emotion as he moved to his side and then Cardin's team joined her on the field as he pulled out two sticks that extended into a weapon I thought only female weapon used… Tessen… as they extended Cardin and his team started to laugh.

"What are you going to do?! Fan us to death?!" and with that the round started and mike threw one of the Tessen and it flew over his head and he stopped laughing as a large chunk of his hair fell in front of him. As mike caught his Tessen Phyrra charged him as he threw them both but she knocked them aside with her spear and shield causing them to impale into the ground and also causing him to jump back into the air as he put both off his hands into pouches and he pulled out 3 shurikens in each hand in-between his fingers and he threw them. While two went flying at Phyrra the other 4 went flying at Cardins team… and they landed in-between their feet. "That the best you got pretty boy!" but then I gasped as ice formed around their feet, completely encovering their feet slowly and they couldn't move.

As the other two hit Phyrra's shield I saw an electric shock go through her shield as she jolted through the air. As he and Phyrra landed he pulled out a kunai in each hand as he charged her. As they exchanged blows he was then hit in the face with her shield sending him flying backwards also dropping his kunai by her in the process.

As he landed he then pulled out a hilt that extended into a staff… like suns in a way but gray. As he charged her and their spear and staff connected I watched as jolted a little and I then realized it. It was electrified… but only when it connected with force at the area where it was hit. As they connected attacks and blocks with each other he then kicked away Phyrra's shield as they connected attack with eat other.

Then when he was knocked backwards he skidded to a halt as a blade extended from the end to turn the staff into a Naginata. As he made several swipes with the weapons he eventually started to defend against Phyrra's attacks as they were almost relentless in trading blows with each other. As he made a swipe at her feet causing Phyrra to jump she then swung her spear having it connect with his head sending him spiraling into the wall and as the blade retracted then small chains with metal weights popped out of its sides causing it to change into a Hanbo but longer.

As he swung it around as Phyrra charged him it sent her flying into the now ice covered team of Cardin's causing them to be smashed out of it as they tumbled to the ground. As he retrieved his kunai and his Tessen as they turned back into handles and as soon as he put them away he ducked a swing from Cardin as he was forced back from a kick when mike ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

As he crashed into one of his teammates he then pulled out two small staffs that then had blades extend onto the sides of them turning them into Kama. He used almost every kind of ninja weapon… didn't he… as he combated Cardin's teammates knives he then threw one of his Kama as it connected with the boys shirt impaling his shirt and itself into the wall. No matter how hard he tugged he couldn't get it out. Then as the remaining Kama in his hand turned into a staff it then separated in the middle as they turned into nun chucks. As he used them to block a downward swing from Cardin's teammate who had a sword he then turned around and used his weapons to send the boy flying upside down and crash into the wall with his back.

As he pulled on his weapon more they soon became Manriki Gu sari. As he swung one end of the tips it crashed into the last boy's chest sending him and his battle axe flying backwards into Cardin who had just gotten back up. as Phyrra charged him once more he ducked the flying shield with speed that I never knew anyone could do as he then delivered a uppercut to Phyrra's chin sending her flying into the air and he jumped after her as he jumped above her and he gave multiple two finger hits and when he was done he gave her a punch to her gut as she went speeding into the ground. When he landed he looked around and looked at his handiwork.

"winner is mike… no more fights please." Mrs. Goodwitch said with a sigh as he nodded… I then realized something… Phyrra was not moving…

"her nerve points I have stunned… she should be back to normal in an hour anyway." He said as Ozpin walked into the arena.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to fight any of my students." Ozpin said.

"I am sorry… but I was getting a little bit rusty and bored sitting in the room you gave me Ozpin." He took a sip of his mug.

"then you could've told me and I could of arranged a fight with a Grimm for you." He said.

"even they get boring after fighting them for so long." Mike said.

"still mike…" Ozpin sighed out.

"what is he even doing here?!" yang yelled.

"he is here Mrs. Long… to help teams with very important missions." Ozpin said.

"what kind of missions?" Weiss asked.

"the almost no one comes back kind." We all paled. "reason I say this is because due to the Grimm outbreak caused by the white fang the general has issued us a favor… and I owe him multiple. Each team will have a veteran hunter and a teacher. The list for who goes with who will be in the cafeteria." He said as mike walked out with him.

 **Mike's POV**

As we entered his office I sat down in a chair as Ozpin sat down at his desk. "so who's the teacher I'm going to be paired with?" I then asked him.

"you will be paired with no one except for the team you are protecting." I smirked for the first time in months.

"then who will I be teamed with?" he handed me a file which I took and opened and started to read.

So one of my teammates was a gauntlet user… she was the one I fought in the tournament… another was a Schnee… I smirked at that one since it was the Schnee that made me who I am… another was a scythe user… said to be a sister to the boxer… and the last one I was surprised at… she was a ninja cat Faunus…

Ruby…

Weiss…

Blake…

And yang…

Otherwise known as team RWBY…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike's POV**

As I walked through the halls of beacon I was soon encountered by the team I was supposed to travel with. "Who are you?!" Weiss yelled at me.

"A hunter who hunts for money to live…" I said as I walked past them. "Have you checked the list yet?" I then asked them as I stopped and turned my head.

"No we haven't." ruby said.

"Good because you are my charges." I said as I started to walk once more. "We have a week before we all move out… so in that time you are going to train. I have every detail about the mission and I will let you all know about it tomorrow. For now get some rest… you are going to need it."

"You're our hunter?!" Weiss yelled as I walked away. As I walked I started to think about their profiles.

Yang Xiao long… uses shotgun gauntlets called ember celia… anyone who touches her hair is put into the hospital for over a month… need to work on her anger issues and to control her emotions.

Ruby rose… uses a scythe called crescent rose… youngest to start beacon at age 15… need to work on her speed with her attacks…

Weiss Schnee… uses a rapier that can use dust attacks like ember Celia… needs to also work on anger and he glyphs.

And finally Blake belladonna… I will need to put her through special training…

Now the mission was the most dangerous one… we were to kill every single Grimm in the deepest underground caves in Vale. Where the oldest of all Grimm resided… the older the Grimm… the deadlier… the stronger… the wiser they are. As I continued to walk I eventually reached my room which I entered and started to pack all my gear into a duffel bag…

 **DAY 1**

 **Blake's POV**

"I can't believe we are with him…" Weiss said.

"Well he is good if he beat Phyrra." Ruby said. "So he must be good."

"And considering he uses ninja weaponry with no need to use modern weaponry." I said.

"Meaning?" yang asked.

"Meaning if he used modern technology like his current weapons… he would be strong enough to wipe out an entire kingdom…" they paled.

"You're finally here." Mike said as he got up. "I thought I said to be here at 6… not 8…"

"Well sorry but we had stuff to do this morning." He sighed. "Nothing is more important than training for a very dangerous mission."

"What is our mission first of all?" Weiss asked.

"We are going into an old home of mine… the deepest caves under vale." We all looked at each other worried. "we are to eliminate every Grimm down there… if there are too many we will immediately come back up to the surface… we have been given the hardest of all the missions…"

"Why is that?" ruby asked him.

"Because we are going to be down there for almost a year… where I will continue your training that you were supposed to do at beacon." We all looked at him.

"Why a year?" I asked him.

"That's the hard part… I do not know why… but it would be good as soon as we head out to immediately head to one of my safe houses down there." He said.

"How long did you live down there?" ruby asked him.

"Ever since I was born with my mom and dad… they died down there as well as where they were buried… which is one of the first places we are clearing out… Ozpin believes that there is old Grimm down there… old enough so then we all forget about them… but if we find my mom's Grimm journal it would be easier to know what kinds."

"Why your moms journal?" Weiss asked.

"She studied the Grimm… she knows their every weakness… every strength… and every kind of Grimm there was… and she put it all into a journal over her entire life but she hid it away before she died." He said. "We will be joined by a team you know well when they complete their mission… but only if we get to the place where we are supposed to meet on time." They all smiled. "Their mission isn't as hard and should take at least a month to complete."

"Why all these missions? Why not give them to real hunters and huntresses?" Weiss asked and he sighed.

"Because they are busy protecting the kingdoms from current attacks. Our jobs will make theirs easier. Our job is to help prevent! Future attacks… that way future jobs will be hell of a lot easier… now I hope you all brought your weapons." We took out our weapons to show him and he nodded. "Today we will be working on what you will do if you didn't have your weapons… to a point at least." We put them all to the side as we surrounded him. "Your job is to try and land a hit on me… do so and we move on… only one hit from one of you is all you need." As yang gave the first he easily dodged it and as ruby and Weiss went in to attack he dodged them as well.

As I tried to get him from behind he only grabbed my arm and flipped me into yang. As all four of us sat up and lay with each other he sighed. "This is why you all need training…" he then said.

"Well we are only first years!" Weiss said.

"And that's also a reason why you four and I will be big friends in the future!" he said with a smile but then he went back to his emotionless gaze. "But for now… back to training…"

 **Mike's POV**

I don't know if training them like I was trained would be a good idea… I started my training from my mother when I was only 5 and it was brutal on me but training with my mother ever since I started gave my body the endurance it needed to continue the training… if I ever had kids I would have to continue the family way… even if my wife doesn't agree… "Question mike!" I heard and I turned to find Weiss.

"Yes?" I asked her. It was their time to take a break and ask questions anyway.

"How old are you anyway?" she then asked and I smirked.

"I'm 17." I said with a smile and they all looked at me amazed.

"And you're a veteran hunter?!" ruby said.

"Long ago they decided to have a tournament… the tournament was for school dropouts that wanted to have another chance to become a hunter but all could enter… I entered at the age of 10… and I beat the hell out of them all with my kunai." I said. "That was also where I met Ozpin… I was to fight him for the final round to see if whoever won the tournament was actually worthy of being a hunter… he was my hardest opponent yet and I almost lost. But I beat him in the end."

"You did all of this… at the age of 10?!" Blake said and I nodded.

"First time I was ever allowed out of my home and in the city. My mom was mad that I would do that but she was also proud of me. My dad had got me a gift… but he said I would only be allowed to use them when someone found out my last name. And no I will not tell you all it… you will have to find out yourselves." They all sighed. "Okay! Back to work!"

As they charged me I ducked another one of yang's swings and I jumped a leg sweep from her and I barely dodged a punch from Blake as I back flipped also kicking ruby's chin into the air as I then flipped over Weiss's punch but as I landed… I was hit… in the stomach by Blake. It wasn't a strong hit but it was a hit nonetheless.

"Good job!" I said. The sun was actually now setting but thanks to the missions they had no classes. "Okay… it's the end of the day… but this is a choice all up to you four… individually." They all looked at me ready for their choice. "You can either choose to go by my easy training… or by the training I was given when I was younger." They looked at each other.

"If it's alright with you I would like to do the easy training." Weiss said.

"With all the work you put us through today I'm going easy." Yang said.

"easy." Ruby said and I turned to Blake.

"If it's okay with you…" I sighed. "I want to do your training." I looked at her with surprise as did the other three.

"You sure Blake? You saw what he put us through today." Ruby said worried for her.

"I'm sure. If he's a fellow ninja then I would be honored to learn under him." I smiled.

"Then it's settled. You three head to bed…" as they grabbed their weapons and started to leave I yelled to them. "6 tomorrow! No other stuff! Bring your weapons!" as soon as they were out of sight I turned to Blake. "You can take off the bow you know. I read your file." She looked afraid. "I'm not worried that your X white fang. My backstory is hell of a lot worse." She nodded. "Walk with me." She started to walk with me. "Do you want to hear about how I was trained when I was smaller before you actually make a decision?" she nodded.

"That sounds wisest." I nodded.

"I was trained so much I only got one hour of sleep…"

"That doesn't sound… so bad…" she said a tiny bit worried.

"In total of a week." She paled. "But I won't train you like I was trained… you'll get sleep every night but not much of it." She nodded. "Do you still want to do it?"

"I still do." She said with assurance and I smiled as I handed her a paper. "What's this?"

"Training schedule… improved from when I was trained so then you won't get exhausted easily." She looked it over. "dodging from sunset to when the moon is a quarter of the way into the sky, then close combat against an opponent who has a weapon when you don't from that time to when it's in the middle of the sky, then from that time to when it is 3 quarters of the way through its cycle you will be practicing your tracking which in this case you will be tracking me… then lastly you got weapon combat from then to when I say to stop so you can sleep." She nodded with a smile.

"I just have a quick question for you. How did you survive only getting one hour of sleep a week?" she asked me.

"Lots and lots of coffee." She smiled bigger at my answer. "And also a lot of sugar but not enough to make the eater crash." She smiled a little bit bigger as we reached the forest. "You will stand right here while I throw my normal shuriken and kunai at you. When you get better it will get to needles." She nodded as I walked about 20 feet away as I then started to throw my weapons at her as she started to dodge them.

For the rest of the night we trained and I was surprised she was still standing in the end as we stopped so I handed her a small cup of my mom's favorite tea. "This should give you enough energy to get to a bed to sleep. I'll let you sleep 3 hours before I come get you." She smiled at me as she took a drink and I started to walk with her. "So you did well in training… I think I might already be able to add a few needles to your dodging." She smiled.

"You are my trainer." She said.

"That I am. Now go get some sleep. If your friends are awake tell them to come meet me early." She nodded as she walked into her dorm room and I saw that the others were getting ready.

"Your just getting back?!" ruby yelled as Blake then fainted onto her bed.

"What did you do to her?!" Weiss yelled.

"She wanted my training and I gave it to her… just not as brutal as what my mom gave me. Shell be getting 3 hours of sleep a day. Before you ask I was only allowed to sleep an hour a week and once that was up I was training nonstop." They paled. "But time for all of your training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

 **Mike's POV**

As they trained once more with their weapons as they were trying to hit me I couldn't help but sigh. They were better without their weapons then they actually were with them. "Can I ask a question mike?" ruby asked.

"Go ahead ruby." I told her.

"Can we know more about you?" she then asked and I sighed but then motioned for them to sit around me and they did.

"I was raised in the caves we are about to go into ever since I was born. My mom had met my dad while running from some people. So they decided to enter the caves together and they lived in the deepest part. For a year they made a safe house down there… and then… they had me…"

"What's wrong?" yang asked curiously.

"when they had me things got horribly wrong down there… due to my constant crying we were always in the safe house… but as I got older… my mom and dad put me through training so brutal that you would never want to close your eyes… then when I came out of the caves at age 10 it was a feat itself."

"Why?" Weiss asked me.

"Because I went through over 100… maybe even 1000 Grimm. The Grimm… the farther down you go the smarter, stronger, and faster they are. I almost died multiple times."

"How did you get out?" ruby asked me and I smiled.

"I did something no one would ever think of doing when I was half way out."

"What would that be?" Weiss asked.

"I killed a Grimm… and I wore its carcass out of the caves." They looked like they were about to throw up. "It was brilliant to say the least. But also very smelly."

"w-why did you do that?" yang asked holding back her throw up.

"To survive… plain and simple. While you all continue training I am going to go get Blake." They nodded as they started to fight each other and I started to walk towards beacon. As I walked with my hands in my pocket I started to think.

Was taking this job even a good idea? I was putting those that don't know much about fighting.

As I walked into beacon some of the students gave me glares as I reached their dorm room. When I opened the door I saw Blake was still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile. When my mom trained me I could go an entire week without sleep but it took time to get used to. As I walked in I then lightly tapped her since I wasn't rude and she came awake. "Times up kitty." She blushed a little as she opened her eyes. As I waited for her to be fully awake like the gentleman I was as soon as she sat up I handed her a cup of coffee. As she drank it she smiled at me when she finished.

"Thank you mike…" she told me.

"No problem. You'll get used to hardly getting enough sleep but it takes quite a bit for that to actually happen." I told her.

"How long can you go without sleep?" she then asked me.

"About a week. But when we are in the caves we are going to need as much sleep as possible." She nodded as she then walked out of the room with me.

"Can you tell me about your weapons?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I basically use almost every single ninja weapon possible except for the ones that go onto the feet." She looked at me confused. "The weapons I use are from way back then but with advancements like dust enhancements like my electrical shurikens as well as ice shurikens. My main might be the weapons I left back in the caves."

"What are they?" she asked me as we walked outside.

"You'll find out when we go on the mission." I told her.

"Well what can you tell us about the caves?" she asked me and I could tell she was trying her best to stay awake. Okay I am upping her to 5 hours of sleep.

"Well first of all since you are almost barely able to stand up straight for long periods of time I am upping you to 5 hours of sleep." She shook her head.

"I'll be fine…" she said.

"Fine… but the moment you collapse… you will be upped to 5 hours." She nodded. "Now in the caves are Grimm so old that you never knew they existed like I said yesterday. But… there is something else down there…"

"What is it?" she asked me.

"There is a clan of those that believe Grimm are our saviors… and they kill and eat people like Grimm…" she gasped. "They… got my parents… but I killed the ones that did it before they could eat them or take them anywhere… there is a giant cult down there for Monty's sake!"

"How did they die?" she asked me.

"They… fought with honor a ninja should die with…"

"They were ninja?" I nodded.

"There was just too many… mom told me to hide when I told her I could fight… but… I watched as they killed of dozens of them… until…" she put a hand onto my shoulder.

"If this is two hard for you… you don't have to continue." She told me.

"I'm okay… they were stabbed in their backs when they thought they killed them all… I say they died with honor… but they actually died by being stabbed in the back…"

"I'm… sorry…" I looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault… but for now let's go to your friends." As we walked around we eventually found them all taking a break and laughing at something as I sighed. "Back to work!" they all then jumped onto their feet. As Blake joined them they showed her what I had showed them and I was impressed by how fast they learn. Maybe they aren't that hopeless after all.

For the rest of the day I trained with the four when it was time for them to go to bed. I was giving Blake a break before we started her training. "Can I know some more about you Blake?" she nodded as we sat on the cliff and watched the moon slowly rise into the sky.

"I used to be a part of the white fang while they were peaceful… but when they became warlike… I backed out…" she told me. I knew about the white fang and all they done… and I could tell when someone was lying… but she wasn't.

"What about your parents?" I asked her.

"I never knew them… the white fang had took me in. they told me I was abandoned with them." She said. "I just wish I met my parents at least once…"

"If it matters to you I think I know of a way to find them." She looked at me with amazement.

"Really?!" I nodded.

"My dad was a part of the government. He never told anyone about me and mom. He was in charge of all the birth records and he knows of every single birth… even those that were born in secret. He kept all the records in a secret area in the caves. We find that area… we find the records… we find out who your parents are."

"But why would you help me?" she asked me out of curiosity.

"Because you never knew what it was like with parents… you were born and put into a cult as soon as you were healthy enough to be moved…" she smiled.

"Thank you mike." I smiled at her.

"No problem. Ready to get to training?" she nodded as she stood up and I took up my position from before… and her training began.

For the rest of the night we trained with little to none breaks and when it was time to be finished Blake was smiling but she was about to collapse. "Okay it's time to be done." she smiled at me weakly and I caught her before she could collapse onto the ground and she looked at me with a thankful look. "Your welcome Blake… let's get you to bed…" as we slowly trudged along we eventually were on the path leading to beacon. As we entered it I took her to her room where I then left her on the bed and I then had a heart and wrote them a note that I placed on the door before I walked out.

As I walked around beacon I eventually found Ozpin drinking is coffee just outside the entrance. "Good morning Ozpin." I told him.

"Good morning mike… I was hoping I was going to run into you this morning." He said with a smile.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because your move out date was moved up." I got serious.

"How long?" I asked him.

"You will be heading out in two days like everyone else." He said.

"But they aren't ready yet… they would get slaughter!" I said and he sighed.

"I know how much you have connected to this team over the past few days… but with hunters and huntresses falling everywhere… I hope you understand." I sighed but I nodded.

"Today is one of those two days?" he nodded. "Shit…"

"Just know that whatever happens to the team… will not be your fault… I care for all of my students… and I fear that most of them won't return from their missions…"

"I fear that who I'm with… will see my true person…" he took a sip of coffee.

"I fear for all who see your true person." He said.

"So tomorrow we are heading out?" he nodded. "This means they will have to all be training tonight…"

"Give them a break mike… everyone tires and breaks at some point."

"I guess you are right." I said smiling at him.

"Make your last day with them a time to remember." He said as I walked back into beacon and into the mess hall for the first time since I have been here. As I grabbed my food I sat at the hunter table and took a bite from my piece of toast before the other hunters sat down with me.

"So you're the best Ozpin says?" the man told me as I took another bite.

"I don't think he is a talker Jeremy." A woman said sitting down.

"You think I care? I don't think he is as good as Ozpin says." The man said.

"Just quit it Jeremy."

"Fuck you." He told the man that tried to stand up for me as I then put down my toast and took a bite from my eggs.

"If you want to fight all you have to do is challenge me… ninjas never not take a challenge." He smiled.

"You are so fucked!" he said as he stood up and I finished eating and put away my tray and I walked with the man into the arena while some students took to the stands to watch the fight. As he pulled out two axes I pulled out my gauntlets and equipped them.

"You use gauntlets?! How foolish of you!" and with that he charged me as I finished with the settings on my gauntlets so they were running before I pointed my arm at him and he stopped giving me the chance to then point my arm upwards causing my chain to come flying out as I did a downward strike causing the end of my chain to then smash him into the ground before I used my other gauntlet and combined my chains as they disconnected.

I then spun around one end of my chain and tossed it at his ankle as it went around it as I then spun him around the arena and then jumped into the air and started to spin and flip causing him to smash into a lot of things and then when I finished I started to flip forwards as I then let him go and he smashed face into the ground as I then landed as the hunters and huntresses looked at me amazed as I then recalled my chains back into my gauntlets and I then disconnected my gauntlets from my arms and then put them into my cloak as I walked out of the arena. As I walked I was encountered by Ozpin. "Now what did you do?" he asked with a sigh.

"Try next time telling the other hunters to next time don't mess with me." I told him as I walked past him when I then encountered the three.

"Morning mike!" ruby said with a smile.

"Good morning to you three. Did you get my note?" they nodded. "Well I also got a bit of news… we are moving out tomorrow." They paled.

"But we aren't ready!" Weiss said.

"Ozpin says we are needed… so we are needed. As soon as Blake wakes up you can all take your day off." I said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" yang asked.

"I never like to be a bother… plus I would only make things boring around you." I told them.

"No you wouldn't!" ruby said happily. "You're our friend right! So pleeeease come with us?!"

"She isn't going to stop asking until you say yes you know." Yang said as I looked to find ruby giving me puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine…" ruby squealed with delight as I sighed. "But only for a few hours!" they nodded as we walked into their room to find Blake still asleep. I must say I found it cute whenever she slept and her ears twitched every once in a while. "That is just too cute."

"It is isn't it?" yang said with a smile as she sat down on her bed as Weiss and ruby sat down on Weiss's bunk as I leaned against the door.

"So what do you girls what to do today?" I then asked out of boredom.

"We need to talk to Blake first!" ruby said and I sighed as we played the waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blake's POV**

As I opened my eyes I looked to find the others in the room. "Why are you all still here? Shouldn't you be training with mike?" I asked as I sat up.

"Because it's their day off before we move out tomorrow. Yours as well." Mike said stepping out of the shadows.

"You are a true ninja because I never noticed you." I said and he smiled.

"Why thank you. Now how about you four talk about what you all want to do today." He said walking out.

"Don't forget your coming with us!" ruby said as he closed the door. "So what do you all want to do?"

"Well if he's coming with us ur choices are limited since I don't think he wants to do anything like shopping." Weiss said.

"I know a club we could go to." Yang said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Is it the one when you almost destroyed the place?" ruby asked as yang grinned sheepishly.

"maaaaaaybe." Yang said.

"Well it's our best choice. If it's our day off training would make it a work day." Weiss said. "You feel up for it Blake?" I nodded.

"I'm okay… just need to get some coffee into my system." I said.

"Good thing I brought you some." Yang said handing me a cup with coffee in it. "Milk and two sugars. Just how you like it." I smiled as I took my first sip. "So club is a yes?" we all nodded as mike walked back in.

"Hopefully you all decided what you are going to do since I need to get to vale to do some business quickly." He said.

"Well we are thinking of going to a club." He smiled.

"Aren't you all a little young to go to a club?" he asked crossing his arms.

"And what about you?" yang asked and he pulled out a card.

"I'm licensed to actually go into a club." He said putting away the card. "Well I know of only one club in vale so I'll see you all there after I do business." And with that he left as we all smiled.

"Well let's get going!"

After a few hours of riding on an airship we eventually reached the drop off point where yang we started to walk towards the club she was talking about. As soon as we got to the club we walked in to find it up and running but then a guy walked over to us. "Welcome to my club… as I can see you are all underage can I see your passes?" he asked.

"Our friend has a pass… we were going to meet him here. You know where he is?" yang asked him but he shook his head.

"I am sorry I don't know where he is. But-"

"Boss!" he then turned around to find a man in a suit walking over. "It's been two years since you last came. How you been?"

"I have been fine junior. Just taking care of a few things." He said turning his attention back to us but juniors eyes got wide eyed when he saw yang.

"please don't trash the club again… I rather not have it fixed once more…" junior said.

"what happened?!" the man asked.

"She came with questions… one thing led to another and there was a fight… had to force some of the men to retire from injury's that wouldn't heal because of her." He put his hand against the face covering his hand.

"you couldn't take care of one… one! Little girl?!" he then yelled as junior jumped back. "I must say well done yang." We all got confused.

"how do you know yang?!" Weiss yelled as he took off his mask.

"because I'm the owner!" he then said as we got mouths gaped.

"mike?!" we all yelled.

"yep!" he said with a smile. "but seriously yang?! You trashed my club?!"

"well sorry but I wanted information! How did you come to own a club anyway?!" yang asked.

"I had a lot of money from Grimm bounties. So much I could of burned down the city and remake it again… and again… and again! then I met junior and we started the club." He said giving junior a knuckle bump.

"still good to see you again sir." Junior said.

"likewise. But how she been holding up?" mike asked him as we started to walk through the club towards the bar.

"she basically watches over herself now. All me need is security and a DJ who can do lighting." He answered. "but why you here anyway?"

"day off with them. Taking them on a mission into the deep caves under vale to exterminate Grimm." He got wide eyed at that but he started to laugh.

"of course you would get the hardest job! Let me guess… cleaning… their… place first?" mike nodded.

"we are all here for you mike… remember that. Why don't I take you all into the VIP section." He said walking over to a wall as we did and it opened up into stairs that went downstairs. As we walked down the stairs we eventually came to the bottom and gasped at what we saw.

"who all comes here?" yang asks.

"retired hunters as well as high payers." Junior said.

"I don't remember this being here." Mike said.

"because we put it in a week after you left." Junior said. "instantly brought in high payers. But be careful about some of them girls. They think that they have so much money they can do whatever they want."

"you remember when I wrecked the club don't you?" yang asked with a smile as junior paled.

"please don't blondie." He then said. "boss we got a few things we need to talk about." Mike nodded as he turned to us.

"I'll be back. Have fun and please don't get drunk. I don't even want to imagine a drunk yang." Yang looked at him seductively.

"oh god no…" he muttered. As he left we all sat down at the bar as we all ordered some wine.

"hello there."

 **Mike's POV**

As we walked into my old office which was littered with ninja decorations. As I sat down in my chair he closed the door. "so how has benny been?"

"he was one of the ones I was forced to let go." Junior said.

"he was a good guard." I said and he nodded. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"First of all where the fuck you been for the past two years." He said.

"Traveling… trying to find my parents killers." He nodded.

"Now my second question is if you are going to be staying or not this time." I shook my head.

"Got to go into the caves for a year before me and them can come back out. Also-" the door burst open revealing one of the guards.

"What the hell is it?!" junior yelled.

"One of the VIP's has gotten into a fight in the lounge!" he said and I put my hand to my face.

"Yang… lets go." As we hurried into the lounge I immediately pulled out my shurikens and threw them as they planted themselves between the group of men and the girls. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Who the hell are you to mess with our business?!" one of them yelled.

"I am the owner! What the fuck is happening?!"

"Sir here is a video feed of what happened." As I walked over and looked at the screen I watched as the group of men approached the girls… then they started to talk to them and when they told them to go away… that's when things got physical with the men… and they easily over powered the girls with their surprise attack… then I walked in and I stopped the video.

"Take this scum out of my club!" I yelled as several of the security started to walk over.

"You can't do this to us fuck face! We have more money then you could ever own! You need us!" one of them yelled and I only pulled out my scroll and showed them my bank account and they were gasping while they were pulled away. As soon as they were out of my sight I helped up the girls.

"You all alright?" they nodded.

"How much money do you even own?" Weiss asked.

"Enough to buy out the Schnee dust company two times." I said and he mouth got wide. "But for now junior I want you to ban those 5." He nodded as he pulled out a black scroll and tapped it a few times. "Were they regulars?" he nodded.

"They came every 3 days and spent 1000 each every time." He said.

"Well I have enough money to make sure they aren't a problem." He nodded once more. "Also put the girls on the VIP list will you?" he smiled and nodded as he tapped his scroll a few more times before he put it away.

"Well sir I need to get back up stairs. Ring me before you leave. Someone left you something a while ago when I first saw you and I don't know what it is… but there was a note saying to give it to you when you are older and your now what 18?"

"17." I corrected.

"Doesn't matter." And with that junior left up the stairs as me and the girls sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked me.

"Some of Vale's finest wine please." I told him as he ducked behind the counter and handed me the bottle of wine.

"Well good to see you again sir. Have a good day." And with that he walked over to patron several others.

"So how did you and junior meet?" yang asked me.

"well we met when my parents had died… he had taken me in for a few days as I told him my story… and he promised not to tell anyone what I told him. Eventually we got the club." I told them as I took a sip of my wine.

"Any more details?" yang asked and I shook my head.

"That sums it up." I told them.

"So how long did you own the club?" ruby asked me as she took a drink of her milk.

"Ever since I was 13… when my parents died…" I told them. "But for now everything is going good. All we can hope is that we do good tomorrow." They nodded.

"So you all almost ready to go?" yang asked after a few minutes of silence between the 5 of us.

"Sure. Mind if we stop at the mall?" I asked and they looked at me. "I got a few things I need to buy." Weiss only smiled as they all nodded. "Hey Alex!" the bartender looked at me. "Take a day off! Have a good day!"

"Thank you sir!" he yelled. "But I rather be working honestly." I only nodded as me and the girls all walked out of the club but I then remembered junior.

"Could you all wait out here for a moment? I almost forgot about junior." They nodded as I walked back inside and walked into junior's office to find him doing paperwork and when he saw me he pulled out a package… I mean packages… as he set them down on the table I opened them… and I started to cry at what I saw.

 **Blake's POV**

"You think he's going to take long?" ruby asked.

"Maybe not long." Yang said. "I'm still surprised he wants to go shopping."

"So am I." Weiss said. "But we doubted him like we did when we first saw him, especially in the tournament."

"You girls ready to go?" mike asked walking out and I noticed his eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying. But about what?

"We are ready." I told him as we started to walk towards the mall. As we walked I occasionally made glances at mike. He was down about something and his eyes told that he had been crying hard. As we reached the mall he broke off from us and we walked through the mall.

"Did anyone else notice his eyes?" I asked them.

"No. what about them?" yang asked.

"They were bloodshot. He was crying. They weren't like that when he walked back in to see junior."

"Now that you mention it I did see it." Weiss said. "What do you think he was crying about?"

"I don't know." Ruby said. "Maybe he was just sad he wasn't there to help us."

"A ninja only cry's when something very emotional happens… like losing family…" I said with a gasp.

"You mean…" yang started.

"He was reminded of his parents."


	5. Chapter 5

"We are almost to the drop zone." The pilot said over the intercom as I turned to the girls. We had all packed up last night. I had a total of 4 duffel bags with me as well as my weapons all over my body.

"Prepare to drop! Once this thing is close to the ground we need to jump out and quickly get to the cave!" I yelled as the others nodded. As the airship came in we jumped out and it immediately took off as the nevermore then flew at us as we started to run. As we ran towards the giant hole in the ground a nevermore shot its feathers at us and we all expertly dodged them thanks to the training I gave the girls. As we reached the cave I jumped into the cave as the girls soon followed. As I rolled at the bottom onto my feet and I pulled out the headlights that I had bought and gave one to everyone. As they put it onto their heads and turned them on I did so for myself as we started to walk.

"Keep your weapons out… if you see giant black barbed sticks… let me know immediately." I told them.

"Why?" Weiss asked me.

"Cause that is the most dangerous Grimm here…" I told them as our lights combed the caves.

"Did you bring anything for air the farther down we go?" Weiss asked.

"We don't need them. My mom and dad had created vents every week. Cycles air constantly." I told them.

"Well that's smart." Ruby said and I nodded as I remembered where we were finally.

"I remember this place… we are near the graves." I told them as we turned into a cave to our right and as soon as we got there we instantly hid. "How the hell is there light in there?" I muttered but I then looked up to find natural light crystals growing out of the ceiling of rock. "Of course… and that is a lot of Grimm…"

"How many Grimm?" ruby asked me as they all hefted their weapons as I took a peak over the side.

"About 32 beowolves… all high class." I told them as I looked at them. "Mind if I take them?"

"Why mike?" Blake asked me.

"Because they are currently desecrating my parent's graves…" I said pulling out two gauntlets, one golden and the other silver.

"Those are new." Yang said as I walked out of the cave and instantly they turned their heads toward me as I activated the silver gauntlet as 3 blades popped out of it as it turned into claws as I then jumped down into the cavern and I then started to rip them all apart.

After about 30 minutes they were all finally dead and I was covered in their blood breathing hard. "You alright mike?" Blake asked me and I nodded as I walked over to a wall and I moved a rock to reveal a lever that I pulled and the fake rock wall opened up and I walked in and turned on the lights revealing a very dusty main living room. As the others walking in I took a duster and I started to clean the dust off of the room. "This place is nice." Ruby said.

"Well this was my home for 13 years. Mom and dad lived here for 25." I told them bringing a tear to my eye. "That door over there is to a hallway with 5 other doors to bedrooms." They nodded. "You can all share or have separate bedrooms."

"Why are there 5 when there was only 3 of you?" Weiss asked me.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea. Don't know why." I told her. "I hope the shower still works."

"Shower? All the way down here?" Blake said.

"Comes from an underground stream." I told them as I walked into the shower room and found it was still running when I turned it on as I smiled and I turned it off and I walked out. "If you need any dust or anything in that door is the armory." I said pointing at another door. "I'm going to be taking a shower." I then said grabbing my second pair of clothes and I walked into the bathroom and I took off my bloody clothes and I started to take a shower. As I washed my body I remembered every scar of my body's stories. The slash across diagonally across my chest… the scar going down my arm but stopping a few inches past my elbow… I have so many scars… from so many fights against Grimm.

As I finished taking my shower I walked out and dried myself off and then put on my clean clothes. I then picked up my bloodied clothes and I put them into the hamper so I could clean them later. Good thing that my clothes can't get stained by blood. As I walked out I then took out all of my gear and set it up on the stone table. "Mike?" I turned to find Blake.

"Yes Blake?" I asked her as I started to sharpen my kunai with a stone.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I told her.

"Because yesterday when you came back out of the club… your eyes were bloodshot." I froze as I slowly put down the stone and kunai that was in my hands. "Why were you crying?"

"Because… of these." I said pulling out the gauntlets I had used earlier.

"What are they?" she asked me sitting down.

"These gauntlets were theirs… the silver one my fathers… the golden one my mother's… it was a final gift for me when I got older…" I told her.

"You want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Not now… not yet anyway." I told her and she nodded. "You all might want to get some sleep. We are going to have a tough night."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because they are more active at night." I told her.

"Mind if I stay up with you?" I shook my head.

"Sure you can stay with me." She smiled as we sat down on the couch.

"Your parents had outdone themselves on your home." I nodded.

"They wanted it to remind them of home." I told her.

"Can you tell me about your parents?" she asked and I smiled.

"Mom was a ninja. She taught me almost everything I know. When my mom met my dad he was willing to give up his second job to become a ninja like my mom. They were the best parents a boy could ask for. They let me come on Grimm hunts with them when I got old enough." I told her. "But then the cult came and they attacked us without reason… I later found out more about them in secret."

"Do you want to talk about their deaths?" she then asked.

"There were just to many…"

"Mike?"

"And I could of saved them… but I didn't…"

"Mike?!" I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't help them! And they are dead because of me!" she held me.

"Let it out mike… let it all out…" as I continued to cry in her arms I soon fell asleep in them.

 **Blake's POV**

As I held him in my arms as he cried soon his crying turned into sleeping sobs. He has been through a lot his life. "Blake?" I heard and I turned my head to find yang. "I heard crying and yelling. Is everything alright?"

"He's been through a lot…" I told her as I looked at mike.

"What do you mean… oh…" she said as she then saw mike sobbing and sleeping. As she sat down in the chair to the right we sat in silence and only mikes sobbing could be heard.

"He blames himself for his parent's deaths." I then told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because he could of saved them." She looked at him with worry.

"You think he's going to be alright?" she asked.

"All we can do is support him." I told her.

"Well ruby and Weiss are in the same room that we are going to be sleeping in." she said.

"We did walk a lot." I said and she smiled.

"Should we put him to bed?" yang asked looking at him but when I tried to move him I found he had latched onto me as I blushed a little. "Let me guess… won't let go?" I nodded as she smiled. "I'm starting to think he likes you… which is bad news for me." I blushed a little at the first part but got confused on the second.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well he's cute, smart, strong, yet also caring." She said. "The only thing I wish I knew was what the hell was going on inside his mind."

"He's still depressed about what happened to his parents." I told her and I then understood what she meant. "So does that mean?"

"Yep! I'm in love with him but he loves you." She said pointing at me. "So do you like him back?"

"No! I mean uh…" I said and she laughed.

"Just like ruby." Yang said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked still blushing from her previous question.

"Because I asked her about Weiss. She's in love with Weiss." I smiled at that. "Never knew she was a lesbo."

"Weren't you one?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm bi." She answered. "I go both ways if that's what you're thinking." I blushed again. "But back to the topic about mike. Do you love him?" I blushed a little bit more but I nodded. "Then try to impress him somehow! If possible maybe we could share."

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked her as she smiled.

"I mean I want to get some of this." She said pointing at him. "But don't worry… I'll let you go first." I blushed yet again. "Mind I come over and snuggle up with him as well?" I shook my head as she smiled and laid down on his other side and then snuggled up against him.

"I hope he doesn't think badly of us when he wakes up." I told her.

"He most likely won't… most boys appreciate this…" she said.

"But he isn't just any boy." I told her.

"yeeeeaaaah." She said as she fell asleep and I then laid my head onto his and I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up I smiled when I found yang and mike both still sound asleep. As I tried to move I had accidentally woken up mike who lifted his head and looked around. "You alright mike?" he nodded after I finished asking him and then he noticed yang.

"What the fuck?"

"She asked to snuggle and you wouldn't let me go after you fell asleep." He blushed a little as he sat up yet leaving yang up against him still asleep.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright…" I told him and we sat in silence.

"When the others wake up we will all move out." Then a howl was heard echoing through the caves. "Shit!" he said as he slowly got up and laid yang down as he then grabbed two katana sheaths from a cabinet. "grab your weapons!" as I quickly grabbed mine we both ran out the stone door in time for beowolves to start coming out of surrounding caves and they charged us with intent to kill.

As I started to open fire with gambol shroud at the incoming Grimm he then drew one of his katanas and charged with super speed into the crowd sending many of them flying. As I turned my weapon back into my katana I soon charged in as well as I started to attack them.

As I slash left and right and every time I was hit I used my semblance to have them take the hit for me while I started to attack another one. There armor was strong! Like the nevermore when we did initiation.

Every attack I dealt out was doing no damage. All it was doing was making them madder. As I attacked another one I was to slow with my semblance and I was slashed in my chest, ripping the front of my clothes in several places, as it sent me flying into the stone wall.

As I landed on my side on the ground I struggled to get up as one of them pounced on me but it then crashed into the ground with mikes foot in its head. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he then charged at them with speed not even ruby could match… and after 30 seconds… they all fell onto the ground dead as he appeared next to me. And checked on me. "Few broken ribs plus the cuts on your front will scar." He told me as he picked me up and then ran inside as he then closed the fake stone door and he brought me into the kitchen where he then set me down in a chair. I was feeling very weak from the blood loss as he then produced a needle and thread. "I need to close the wounds or else you'll bleed out. Try to take as much pain as you can."

As I nodded he then started to sow me up causing me to almost scream out in pain. After a few minutes or so then I screamed from the pain. "Calm down! The more you squirm the more blood that's going to pump through your system!" he said as he got started on the second cut as yang ran over with Weiss and ruby.

"What happened?!" ruby asked.

"Beowolves tracked our scent! Me and her fought them off and I finished them off in the end. She took multiple deep cuts to her front which is what I am trying to stitch up for her." And with that he finished with the second cut as he then moved into the final cut causing me to scream as the needle entered my skin once more.

As soon as he finished he put away the needle and thread as he then helped me onto my feet and then helped me over to the couch where he then helped me sit down. "We are in for a looooong year."


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 15 days since we came down into the caves. 15 days where injuries were given… 15 days of wounds healing… 15 days of over thousands of Grimm killed. But more just keep on coming. The girls have gotten a lot of wounds that heal without scars. I was waiting up at the entrance due to Ozpin telling me that the team had finished their mission early and that the teams have been sent out. That was my first guess that I would get more reinforcements then I thought… teams… as I watched the air soon 2 airships came in and many students and two familiar hunters jumped out. "You!" the man yelled as I groaned. He was the one that had challenged me.

"Great… it's you…" I said. "Hello Ozpin."

"Hello mike." He told me as the group of 10 students walked over.

"There are 10 students… and teams are made of 4…" I said.

"Our other two are needed back home." The monkey Faunus said.

"Okay then. Everyone grab a light headband." As I they did I then turned and jumped into the hole and landed like I did the first day. As soon as everyone else was in here I started to walk. "So names of teams?"

"Team CFVY, team JNPR, and half of team SSSN." Ozpin told me.

"I remember you told me one team when I last talked to you Ozpin." I told him.

"I did… but there were sightings that I will tell you about later. Where is team RWBY?"

"Currently back at my home tending to yesterday's wounds."

"See what I told you Ozpin! He's only worries about himself!" the man yelled as I groaned.

"I'm sure they fought Grimm to get those wounds." Ozpin said.

"We killed near 500 Grimm over the past 15 days." I told them.

"Now that's impressive." The red head said.

"Thank you. We will be walking for a while. Keep weapons out." I told them as we walked.

We walked for several hours before we reached the cavern with light crystals growing out of the top. I then walked over to the fake rock wall. "This guys a joke! There's nothing here." I then moved the rock and pulled the lever as the fake rock wall opened and we all walked inside and I closed the door. "The girls are currently still asleep in their room most likely. And you!" I pointed at the man. "You mess around with any of my parents stuff… not even Ozpin could save you." He nodded his head. "I'm going to need names.

"I'm coco. This is fox, velvet, and Yatsuhashi." The fashion girl said.

"A samurai. Very honorable." He nodded.

"Phyrra Nikos. This is Jaune, Ren, and Nora." The red head said.

"You are a worthy opponent." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sun and this is my man Neptune." The monkey Faunus said and I raised an eyebrow. "My friend."

"Thank you for clearing that up." and with that I turned around. "If you want to shower its over there. I don't like fighting in my home so if there is a fight I will knock all who were in it out. We clean weapons every day to keep them in shape. You, sun, and shi will be the food people." I said pointing at the man.

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" he asked.

"It's either that or you eat Grimm… I gave all my food to the girls to help with healing their wounds and that's what I was stuck eating yesterday." Some of them looked sick. "Not half bad if you cook it."

"They will do it mike." Ozpin said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go check up on the girls." I said walking through the door and then another door and checked on the girls. Weiss had gotten an injury on her right arm and she had a fever so I had to change the wet clothe over her forehead. The other three only got cuts and scratches but yang had gotten a broken leg on the second day that was almost healed. She was still a beast of a fighter but it limited her. Blake was okay as well as ruby so that was good at least. "Come on girls… time to get up…" I said shaking the three awake and they all sat up.

"Morning mike." Ruby said with a yawn.

"We got our reinforcements today." I told them.

"Who?" yang asked.

"Team JNPR, CFVY, and two from team SSSN." I told them.

"At least we know them." Blake said and I smiled.

"Well you all might want to get waking up. Plus Ozpin is here along with another hunter." They nodded. "Need help getting out there yang?" she nodded as I put my arm under her armpits and I started to walk out with her and the other two. As we got out Phyrra and the others ran over.

"What happened to yang?!" she asked.

"She broke her leg on our second day here. I luckily had the herbs to help speed up the healing process. She should be able to walk in a few days." I told them as I set her down on the couch. "You all want coffee?!"

"I'll take a cup!" Nora said.

"No coffee for you!" Ren said and I laughed as I poured everyone except for her a cup and I handed them out.

"Where's Weiss?" coco asked.

"She got a broken arm and is running a fever. I'm going to need to head out into the caves to find her more healing herbs." I said.

"I see you got this situation under control mike." Ozpin told me and I nodded.

"Are you kidding me? He let them get hurt!" the man said.

"And he most certainly tried his best to save them and he is currently helping them heal. But why didn't you call for help mike?" Ozpin asked.

"Because yang took my scroll as soon as I finished making a splint for her broken leg. She and the others had agreed that they will keep on fighting until one of them is severely injured." Yang even made it a point to wave around said scroll before putting it down.

"Why don't you just take it back?" the man asked amused.

"Because my mom taught me to never get in a fight with a girl unless they are trying to kill me." I told him.

"But how have you all been?" ruby asked with a smile.

"Our missions went well. When we heard we would all be helping you I thought we would come here and find at least one of you dead." Phyrra said.

"Well mike protects us the best he can. The reason why he couldn't get to Weiss and yang in time was because there were too many between him and them." Blake said.

"How many Grimm have you killed your entire life anyway? I killed 532." The man said with a smirk.

"He has killed 5673 Grimm." Ozpin said taking a sip.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I asked him.

"I have my sources. Your family wasn't so secret." He said.

"There's no way he killed that many!" coco said.

"He has… he could kill us all easily if he wanted… but he won't." Ozpin said as I stood up to go get myself another batch when suddenly the rock wall opened and I saw no one out there.

"Did someone-" I then heard a gunshot… and pain in my chest as I fell to my knees and hands.

"Mike!" they yelled as I looked up to find a familiar group at the door.

"y-you…" I said coughing up a little blood.

"So you finally returned boy!" their leader yelled.

"Mike who are they?!" yang yelled as they grabbed their weapons but he put a gun to my head and they put them down.

"They… are the cult that killed my parents… they tried to kill me but I escaped…" I told them as I coughed up blood between parts.

"Wolves collect their weapons…" their leader said.

"Wolves?" ruby asked as many of them grabbed their weapons and threw them all out into the cavern.

"They are named… by what they kill during initiation… and they eat their kills…" I said as I was then picked up and thrown outside causing me to skid across the ground and then my back collided with the wall as the others were thrown out of there as well but they were far away from me as I was picked up and thrown near the door.

"Stop it!" ruby yelled as they started to kick me.

"Stop hurting him!" Blake yelled.

"this little shit did a lot to us back then… so he will die…" and with that I was shot a few more times in my chest as my vision started to slowly fade.

"NO!" team RWBY yelled as I was picked up.

"throw him into the armory… he might as well die surrounded by the things he loves… close the rock door when you come back out…" their leader said and a few minutes later I was thrown into the armory and I smiled weakly.

"Those… fool…"

 **Blake's POV**

"He's… dead…" I muttered.

"Good riddance…" the hunter said and I almost punched him in the face for that remark.

"Jeremy you should know he was the best of the best." Ozpin said who was still drinking his coffee which he still somehow had.

"I don't care… I care about if I'm going to live or not." He said with a snort. How did he become a hunter?

"Anyone have any plans?" Sun asked.

"They took our weapons but there's about 50 of them in here with weapons made of bone and modern weapons." Coco said. "We would take casualties… let's see what they are planning first."

"Separate the girls from the boys." The large man yelled as I was dragged with the others about 10 feet away from them. "Let's have some fun boys!" he said as he reached out to grab me but then there was an explosion at the rock door as it was sent flying and I gasped.

"Mike…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mike's POV**

"kill him already!" the leader yelled as two charged me with their bone weapons but I then gave two punches as I pierced their chests and I pulled out holding something and as I walked I then crushed their hearts as they fell to the ground dead. As every occupant in the room stared at me with shock I then brought my hands together.

"Armor summoning!" I said as I thrust my arms out and ninja armor pieces connected to them entirely and I then jumped into the air as legs pieces connected, then back piece and as I flipped so did a chest piece and as I landed in a stance as a ninja mask connected around my head.

"Sir! That's-" he didn't get to finish as he took a thrown kunai to the throat.

"Your apart of the black clan!" their leader yelled as I started to walk forwards. "But that means…" I grabbed two of his lackey's throats.

"That I am the last of the family of the black clan! The last of my family!" I yelled as I broke their necks and I then charged them and started to kill them left and right.

As I leapt over ones punch as I landed I back flipped with enough strength to cause the guys in front of me's head to go flying into the air and I landed onto another guy's head as he was on the ground and broke it. As I walked off of it they opened fire on me with their guns as I pulled out my katanas and started to slice the bullets they sent flying at me in half as well as hit some of them back at said shooters.

As I charged them while at the same time as I blocked every bullet and I then jumped into the air and landed on one of their chests and at the same time I planted my katana into the same guys head. as his back touched the ground I pulled out my katana and I then sliced the neck of the man closest to me and I then swept the legs out of the other guy and then impaled him with a sword into the ground which I quickly pulled out in time for a punch to connect with my mask sending me flying backwards into the wall and I then felt myself get shot many times… and then he took over.

 **Blake's POV (since mike punched the door opened)**

"How is he alive?!" Weiss asked.

"Who knows…?" I said afraid.

"I think I have my suspicions." Ozpin said from where he was.

"Your apart of the black clan!" their leader yelled as he started to walk forwards. "But that means…" he grabbed two of his lackey's throats.

"That I am the last of the family of the black clan! The last of my family!" he yelled as he broke their necks and he then charged them and started to kill them left and right.

"He's what?!" the hunter with us yelled.

"I had my suspicions… and he proved them to be correct." Ozpin said.

"Do you even know how dangerous he is?!" the hunter yelled.

"Yes I do Jeremy… but he wouldn't harm us." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee as he was blasted into the wall and then shot repeatedly.

"No!" we yelled.

"Just watch." Ozpin told us as mike got back up and then appeared in front of us.

"Nice to see you again Ozpin!" mike said.

"Pleasure to see you as well Frank." Ozpin said.

"Who's Frank?" ruby asked.

"I am!" mike yelled with happiness in his voice. "One sec." and with that he quickly spun around and threw three shurikens as they connected with the heads of three approaching cult members. "Where were we?"

"Frank is mikes main persona, but he prefers mike taking over the body because he-"

"Because I'm lazy as shit!" Frank said. "But I am forced to come out whenever mike gets injured beyond extent. So he took like 15 bullets to his chest so he should be back out in 10." He said.

"You might want to take over mikes work then Frank." Sun told him but Frank only yawned.

"I'm good!" Frank said as he tripped a cult member and then inserted his katana into his heart before pulling out and looking back at us. "I prefer mike do the killing at the moment. Currently he is being driven by rage and since all of this is new to him."

"What do you mean?" velvet asked shaking.

"He means that this is the first time mike has ever killed another human… so when his rage is gone…" Ozpin started.

"He will go into mental shock." Frank finished and we all paled.

"Has this ever happened to him before?" I asked him.

"when he was forced to put down a dog that was with him for 4 years… it got rabies…" Frank said. "Was in shock for a whole month."

"We got to figure out something!" yang said.

"Just let him die then!" the hunter yelled.

"For once I actually want to do work! And that's killing you buddy." Frank said punching his fist into his palm. "Well mikes done healing. I'll see you all when he goes into shock!" and with that he jolted as he turned around and then made arm movements.

"Mothers semblance activate!" mike then yelled in his normal voice. "breath of fire!" he then brought his hand to his mouth as fire started to come out of it as it caught several of the cult on fire. "fingers of lightning!" and with that he jumped into a group of three cult members and then delivered multiple strikes with his fingers and then spun around causing the cult to all fall onto their backs. "Hand of earth!" he then yelled slamming his fist into the ground causing a shockwave to ring out as we all got back together.

"What did he mean by mothers semblance?" coco asked.

"The black clan has a unique trait to them that has been passed down generation after generation. The offspring gets like a second semblance that lets them use the semblances their mother and father used. It's a trait only the black clan has." Ozpin told us.

"Fathers semblance activate!" he then yelled palming the ground and then raising his palms towards the ceiling.

"What the hell is he doing?" Neptune asked but I then noticed his kunais rising from the ground and the dead bodies towards the ceiling.

"Look… up…" I told them and us all did as we all also gasped as we then watched mikes arms go down causing all the floating kunai to fall from the ceiling and impale into the heads, necks, and chests of all the cult members except for a total of 4. As one of them ran at him with his fists raised mike then grabbed his throat and then literately ripped his throat out and as another jumped at him mike punched where his heart was and he then pulled out. And there was something beating in his hands when he then crushed it as the body fell to the ground. As the smallest cult member tried to run mike grabbed him from behind and sliced his throat with a kunai before he then grabbed the head and neck and twisted causing the head to snap around and it was looking backwards while its front was facing the other way. He then approached the large man who was now quivering with fear. "Where is he?!" mike yelled grabbing him.

"I'll tell you shit!" the man yelled when mike kicked his right knee in causing it to break. "Alright I'll tell you!" mike looked at him as if waiting. "Fuck you…" and with that mike pulled back his head and stuffed the blade end of his katana down his throat causing blood to spurt out of the mouth and onto mikes face. As mike started to walk away I then watched as his eyes turned blue. I didn't even notice that they had changed. He then looked around with fear as he backed up a little and he then fell onto his knees looking straight. As I quickly got up and ran over to him I looked to find his eyes shaking with fear.

As the others ran over he was still in shock as Ren and Jaune picked him up and took him inside as the rest of us waited outside. "Are you sure we can't kill him Ozpin?" the hunter asked.

"He is the last of his family… and a powerful ally. We cannot kill him Jeremy. As soon as he recovers I am calling off the mission earlier than expected." Ozpin said.

"Are you sure about that Ozpin? I know that he's injured but why?" the hunter asked.

"Because he lived in these caves for over 13 years. No one knows them better then him." Ozpin said as we all walked in to find mike walking around.

"Let's see so mike killed a total of 46 people… not counting the ones I killed…" mike muttered.

"Franks out like he said." Jaune said.

"Well then we can continue the mission." The hunter said with a smile only to get a shuriken to connect his hair to the stone wall and we all looked stunned to find Frank with an outstretched arm in a thrown position before he got back to walking.

"If you knew about all the damage in mikes mind you would want him to get out of here." Frank said pacing with his arms behind his back.

"How bad?" velvet asked and he looked at her.

"I know you are trained to be a healer of both mind and body but the damage to mikes mind… is almost too great to heal…" he said. "Until I figure out something to give him a reason to come back he's going to be comatose for a looooong while."

"Jeremy. You take teams SSSN, JNPR, and CFVY and go scout out the area. I will accompany you."

"What about ruby's team?" Phyrra asked.

"They will stay and make sure Frank comes up with an answer. Disturbing him will make him lose his train of thought and would most likely forget everything about mike and Mrs. Schnee is still out for the count." Ozpin said. "I wish you all luck in making sure mike comes back to us all." And with that they all left.

"He was very brutal with the last 4…" we heard Frank mutter.

"I'll go watch over Weiss." Ruby said as she ran off to the room.

"I can't believe that they have only been here for not even a day and we are already planning on leaving." Yang said.

"I know you're mad but we need to do this for mikes sake. I just hope we never have to return in the future." She nodded.

"Well I'm shit out of luck at the moment." Frank said. "Maybe a conversation will help me figure things out." He looked at us.

"What do you want to talk about?" yang asked as we both sat down.

"How about how much mike is in love with the both of you… but is afraid to ask one but anger or sadden the other." Frank said and we sat stunned.

"How do you know that about mike?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You got to be kidding me! We share the same fucking mind!" he said hitting his head lightly with his knuckles with a smile and I looked at yang. "Doesn't fucking tell me you both are in love with him…"

"Well he is cute." Yang said with a smile as he frowned.

"And here I thought you hated him for beating you in the tournament." He said.

"I did at first. But then I came to love him." Yang said.

"And you?" he asked me.

"I came to respect him at first… but I then came to love him." I told him and he smiled.

"Well then let me explain to you a few things about him." We looked at him. "He is afraid of making the first move. He doesn't like to be assertive or dominant and he needs others to guide him or else what you saw was out there… will happen again." he said.

"Anything else we should know about?" yang asked him.

"Other then he will be very protective about you all, he will get angry easily around others trying to take you with them, touch you inappropriately, or trying to ask you out. Also let's just say… he would give his own life to protect you." We looked at each other. "Wait a minute… that's it!" he said standing up suddenly.

"What?" we asked him.

"He needs something that would bring him to his senses! You two!" we looked at him confused.

"Meaning?" I asked him.

"I'll bring out mike. You two would have to kiss him and then reveal his feelings to him to keep him out." He said happily.

"Are you sure that will work?" he nodded.

"Just need to make sure you let your feelings out fully." And with that he then froze as he was looking forwards and I then realized it was now mike. As I looked at yang and she nodded as we both leaned in and kissed him at the same time on his lips and when we pulled back he was stuttering.

"wh-who-where-why?" he asked.

"Well… Frank talked to us…" he paled.

"F-Frank… what the hell did he tell you?!" he asked.

"He gave us some advice… so we decided to tell you." I said.

"That we both are in love with you!" yang then said. And I thought we were taking this slow.

"w-what?" he asked and we both smiled.

"Well we are both in love with you and Frank… told us you're secret." He blushed a little. "And we know what you are troubled with about asking one of us." he paled again. "So I know that Blake here agrees with me that we could share you." He got wide eyed.

"And if you need to know… I did agree with it…" I told him with a small blush.

"Well… alright." He said with a shrug and a smile when a loud boom shook the cave. "oh no…" he muttered as he then ran out of the room in time to find the others running from a king and another boom shook the cave as debris fell from the ceiling. "Get inside!" I yelled as I a few feet but then a large chunk of debris fell from the ceiling and blocked the entrance. As I tried to get through the rock eventually my scroll made the calling noise and yang tossed it to me as I grabbed it.

"Mike!" Phyrra yelled.

"We are all alright. But the entrance is blocked my parents made an escape route but only two people can get through it and it's a one use." I told them. "I'm going to send Weiss and ruby through it. Keep a lock on their scroll signal. I'll let you know when me, Blake, and yang get out."

"Okay mike. Ill relay this to the others." And with that my scroll turned dark and I put it into my pocket and I turned around. "Get ruby and Weiss able to move." I told yang and she ran off to do so. "Can you help me start packing?" Blake looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Family protocol. If home is in trouble we pack up everything and leave. All we got are weapons and a few things." She nodded as I ran into the armory and she packed up everything else as I started to put katanas, kunai, shuriken bags filled to the brim, I filled it with everything plus another bag. As soon as I was finished I ran out to find ruby carrying Weiss. "Over here." I told her as I brought her over to a bookshelf and I opened it to find an air pressured pod. As ruby and Weiss both got in I type in the activation code and I smiled at her as the door closed and it shot up. I then turned to look at the others.

"Well you all ready to try and get out of here?" they nodded as I lead them over to another bookshelf and I opened it to find a more dangerous escape exit. As we ran into I was carrying one bag, yang was carrying another, and Blake was carrying two because she wanted to for some reason but I didn't argue.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week… a week since we had to abandon my home. Due to yang's bad leg and the running aggravating it we were forced to hide out in a small cavern that was covered by a large rock. We were getting close to the surface but with yang… it would be near impossible to get there within a day. "We are almost there." I told them as we sat down in the small cavern.

"I don't think I can get much further." Yang said. "Hurting like a bitch."

"As soon as we get out… we can get you the medicine you need." She smiled. "But for now everyone gets some rest." They nodded as yang went to sleep on a blanket and I sat down by the entrance while Blake also laid down. After a few minutes or so I looked to find Blake and yang talking to each other quietly. After a few more minutes of me looking out a crack when I was suddenly hugged from behind and I looked to find Blake looking at me seductively. "Yes Blake?" she then gave me a kiss which I accepted greatly when I felt her hand ruby my dick which was slowly becoming erect. "Really Blake? Now?" she smiled.

"Took some encouragement from yang but…" she said shyly. "It is my first."

"Are you sure? I thought someone as cute as you and yang would have already had their first." She blushed at that.

"That would only be me mike!" yang yelled. "And you're not forgetting me in this fun."

"Yang your injured." I told her.

"That's not going to stop me pretty boy!" she said and I sighed as Blake was still blushing a little. "And I really know how to give a pep talk."

"Remind me to make sure that if I need a talking to ta come to you." She laughed at that as Blake turned around and slowly took off her top but when she turned around the air left my lungs as I saw her in all her glory.

"Please stop staring…" she said shyly and I couldn't help but smile.

"You want me to stop starring at one of the two most beautiful girls in the world?" she blushed. "Not happening." She smiled as she then slid off her boots and then shorts. Leaving on her stockings before they came off as well. She then walked over to me and started to kiss me as she unbuttoned my gray and black jeans and then off came my shirt as my dick was now fully erect as she then looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Go on Blake. Do what I had told you about." Yang said as she then placed my dick between her boobs and she started to slowly go up and down causing a small moan to escape my mouth. As she slowly increased her speed I must say… her boobs were heavenly in an angel trapped inside of a beautiful girl. Soon she then started to lick the head in the process and she was blushing during the whole thing. She must be really embarrassed doing this.

Soon she stopped as she rose herself and I then had a view of her womanhood. As she slowly lowered herself onto my dick I could see tears forming in her eyes as her pussy was stretched to fix my dick. Soon my dicks head found her hymen and she broke through it as a yelp escaped her lips and tears ran down her face. As I tried to sooth her almost quiet sobs she soon started to go up and down on me.

As she continued to go up and down yang was motioning for me and when I turned to look at her she pointed at my hand I think and then to Blake's bust and I then understood what she wanted me to do as I then grabbed her breasts and started to play with them a little as yang smiled. As I rolled them around and played with her nipples causing her to moan out. As she continued to go up and down she soon pulled off before I could cum.

I heard that first timers for girls was supposed to last at least a minute. But she was going strong so far for 5 minutes before she pulled off and she let me up before she laid down next to me and yang motioned for me to move over to her pussy and then she made a licking motion and I looked at her confused until I got the idea and I started to lick Blake's pussy causing her to moan as I then stuck my tongue into her causing her to moan even more as her juices soon came into my mouth. As I looked at yang she swallowed with a smile and then I did soon after she did and she tasted sweet. "Mike… please…" Blake muttered as she panted and I understood what she meant when I then hoisted myself upwards as I then put my dick at her entrance and then slowly went into her.

As she yelped at first as she got used to my size once more I soon started to move in and out of her causing her to moan. I must say for my first time… it was fucking wonderful. But I am starting to think that yang would give me hell of a lot more trouble. As I continued to pump inside of her I soon felt her pussy clench on me as she orgasmed all over the ground as I kept on going into her. "I'm… about to…"

"Please mike… do it inside… make me yours…" Blake said as I soon gave one last thrust and I put my load inside of her. As I looked at her I thought she must have went unconscious from all the pleasure when she opened her eyes and looked at me with a weak smile. "Thank… you… mike…" I nodded as I was panting hard when I was grabbed by my waist by yang from behind.

"My turn cutey…" she said as she pulled me onto her front as she landed on her back. She then used her right hand on my limp dick. As she continued to rub it, it soon got to its original hardness and length as she then slipped out from under me but she winced when my shoulder collided with her leg.

"You okay?" I asked her and she only smiled and nodded as she then moved herself down near my dick before she started to give me a boobjob as well. Her boobs… felt like an angels… as she slowly increased her speed she was looking at me seductively with her lilac eyes and a sly smile.

As she continued to pump her boobs on my dick she soon started to lick her tongue around its head causing me to moan even more as I eventually cummed all over her face. As she leaned up and licked her own boobs of the cum before she used her fingers to get the cum off her face as she then licked her hands clean. As she looked at me once more she then slowly raised herself as she winced once more from putting pressure on her leg before she lowered herself onto my dick before it could go limp as she started to go up and down.

As she went up and down I couldn't help but watch her face pointing at a 45 degree angle upwards as her eyes were closed and she was moaning like crazy. I watched as her boobs went up and down. I then decided to start and play with them causing her to moan even more as I felt myself getting close when she stopped and she pulled off.

She then walked over to the wall and got down on all fours as she waved her butt around and made a motion with one hand and I walked over and then inserted myself into her pussy and as I rammed into her it forced her up against the wall. As I rammed into her causing her to put her hands up against the stone wall as she moaned like crazy. Eventually I felt her pussy clench as she cummed all over my dick and I then flipped her so she was off the ground and he back was up against the wall. As her arms went around my neck as she stared into my eyes and continued to do her screams of pleasure. "I'm about to cum yang!" I told her quickly.

"then do it inside of me… fill me up with your hot sperm… fill me up like you did Blake…" she said as I gave one final thrust and I cummed inside of her. As I continued to cum into her she looked at me with a thankful smile. "I wouldn't have been able to last much longer…" she then told me.

"Me… either…" I told her and she smiled as she walked over to Blake and they helped clean each other up when I realized it. "Wait a minute…"

"Don't worry mike. I'm on a pill. Don't know about Blake though." Yang said.

"Then we are in trouble." Blake said with a sigh but I looked at her.

"I promised myself I would protect you all… no matter what happens I will be there for you all until the day I die." They had tears in their eyes as they hugged me and I hugged them back when there was a loud howl. "Get your clothes on!" I told them as I pulled out my katana as they put back on their clothes. As soon as they were on Blake supported yang as they grabbed two bags and I grabbed the other two. As I opened the entrance I immediately sliced the head off a beowolves as we started to run.

After most of the day I think has passed we were now running up a cave that was going upwards and I could see light up ahead. "We are almost there! I see light!" I yelled and they smiled when there was a loud roar behind us and I got wide eyed. "Run!" I yelled as I picked up yang and I started to run upwards. As we neared the way out my feet was pulled out from under me as my momentum has caused yang to go flying outside where she crashed into yang. As the silk from the spiderling tried to pull me into the darkness I grabbed onto a rock pillar near the entrance.

"Grab my hand mike!" Blake yelled as she reached out her hand and I only sighed but I looked at her with a smile.

"You can't escape a spiderlings silk Blake… not unless you die…" I told her.

"We aren't leaving you mike!" yang yelled as I pulled out my razor sharp katana.

"Then I am sorry…" I said as I sliced the pillar into pieces as I let go… causing the cave exit to collapse… with no way to escape.

 **Blake's POV**

"Mike!" both me and yang yelled as the tunnel collapsed on itself as tears filled my eyes.

"He's gone…" yang said. "Let's go… we… need to get to beacon… it's what he wanted us to do…" I nodded.

For the entire day we traveled until we came into sight of beacon. As we struggled towards the entrance we were met by several guards who ran over to us as we collapsed.

 **1 week later**

"I'm happy to say Mrs. Belladonna that you have made a full recovery but I need to ask you a few questions." the nurse asked and I nodded. "Have you experienced nausea, food cravings, or fatigue?"

"Yes I have. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well then I guess I should say congratulations!" she said happily and I looked at her confused when it dawned on me.

"You mean…"

"Yes! You are pregnant with a child!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Blake's POV**

It has been 4 months… since mike sacrificed himself so me and yang would survive… a week after that… I was told I was pregnant… and Ozpin allowed me to stay since I had nowhere else to go… except I was now constantly bullied by Cardin since I couldn't over exert myself with the child inside of me… he also found out about me being a Faunus… and he told everyone… almost everyone wanted nothing to do with me besides my friends… I was sitting far away from everyone as I was surrounded by my friends as Phyrra and Cardin prepared to duke it out once more.

This time Cardin had actually tried to hurt me… and luckily Phyrra was there to stop him… as they started to fight I looked down. "Don't worry Blake… as long as we are around you will be safe." Yang told me. She had promised me to help me with the baby no matter what and I was thankful for that.

"Thank you all…" I told them.

"Blake… we all miss him… but it's time to let go…" ruby told me putting a hand onto my shoulder.

"How can I let go when I am going to have his child!" I snapped before I then realized what I did. "Ruby I-"

"I know Blake… it's the hormones causing you to act like this." She said and I smiled weakly when there was a loud boom as something slammed into the ground in the middle of the arena causing a bunch of smoke to rise up from the ground. As the smoke eventually cleared there was a being in black ninja armor. As we all stared in awe the person looked at the hole in the ceiling he had made.

"What's the bright idea man?!" Cardin yelled running over to the person. "What the hell yo- then the person gave Cardin a swift punch to the face only moving his arm in the process. Then something crashed into the person and they crashed into the wall. When the smoke cleared once again there was another armored person in black armor.

" **GRIMM IN THE ARENA! ACTIVATING DEFENSE BARRIERS!"** the AI yelled as a large aura barrier covered the arena.

"Those are Grimm?!" Weiss yelled as they started to fight in the middle of the arena.

"Why are they fighting each other then?!" yang yelled as one of them was smashed into the ground before being kicked back by a spin.

"bring it on you son of a bitch!" I then heard a familiar voice yell.

"m-mike?" yang asked as the others helmet was kicked off by a flip showing another familiar aspect.

"mike?" I then said.

"what's going on?" Jaune asked. "one of them has mikes voice… the other has mikes head… but its black and red…"

"just try and take it back you bitch!" the one with mikes voice yelled as they charged each other once more.

"take what back?" Nora asked cocking her head as they collided once more and they started to give out and block attacks. I watched as one of them was then punched into the wall before he fell onto the ground.

"is that you mike?" Phyrra asked as she ran over to him. I forgot all about Cardin and Phyrra in the arena. But as she reached him he then punched her in the face as she was sent flying into the wall… then a few seconds later he was sent flying by the one with mikes face and then he appeared next to Phyrra and he picked her up. he then jumped and kicked the aura barrier shattering it causing it to fall to pieces. He then landed next to us and laid her down before appearing back down in the arena and slashing the other him's throat before jumping back.

"now that I got my voice back from you motherfucker… I can finally start my crash talking." He said as his face changed into mikes normal face as we all stood amazed as he cracked his knuckles and neck. "now the fun can really start." As they charged each other it shocked me when he quickly tripped his doppelganger before then punching him in his gut slamming him into the ground. He then continued to bounce him on the ground with his fist before he then crushed his doppelgangers head. as soon as that happened the armor on mike then broke off and disappeared. "finally I'm out of that fucking armor." He said as he then looked around. "I'm back everyone!" he then appeared with us all as he hugged us.

"what… how?!" Weiss asked.

"let's just say… I had a very sucky time in those caves… especially since I was experimented on… worst week of my life!" he said.

"Mr. black!" we then heard Mrs. Goodwitch yell and we all turned to look at her. "welcome back." He smiled.

"thank you Glynda. Now if you don't mind… I think I got some things to do to Cardin…" he said cracking his knuckles once more as he started to walk towards Cardin who had finally pulled himself out of the rubble. "oh caaaaardin." He said. "I think you and I need to have a… little… talk…" he then picked him up. "I know all about what you did to Blake…" he punched him in the gut. "I know all the things you think about her…" he kneed him in the gut. "because I can read your fucking mind!" and with that he was punched in the face as he was knocked out. "guess mike is going to be in a lot of shit when I wake him up."

"what do you mean by that?" Ren asked.

"because I'm motherfucking Frank!" he said with a smile.

"we honestly couldn't tell." Yang said.

"well he was acting differently." I said.

"well I will wake up mike in a few minutes… or now." And with that mike jolted and his eyes turned to anger as he looked at the arena. "I'll be right back…" he then said as he jumped down into the arena. "gaze of light!" he then yelled as he looked around the arena revealing monsters as he turned. When he was finally done he was surrounded by Grimm looking monsters as he then cracked his knuckles and fingers. "let's go you bastards… you are not taking me back to that fucking nest!" and with that he charged them. As he started to beat the down and away as they evaporated like normal Grimm he looked at us. "let's have a conversation while I fight!"

"what? Why?!" I asked.

"because I got things I need to know since I returned!" he yelled. "first of all when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?!" I paled. "happiest day of my life when I found out!" I smiled. "know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I shook my head. "oh well!" he said slicing the head off a Grimm with his hand.

"how did you survive?!" Weiss asked.

"because I was strong… and also I had Frank numb all the pain when they experimented on my body!" he yelled. "but how you been Weiss?!"

"I've been fine thank you." Weiss said with a smile.

"how have the rest of you been?!" he yelled over as he snapped another's neck.

"miserable without you!" ruby yelled and he smiled.

"oh so you all did miss me!" he said as he killed the last one quickly before walking over to us from the arena while everyone stared at him with shock as he sat down between me and yang. "so anything else I should know?"

"well soon will be the end of year party. Professor Ozpin said he still needed to find a place to have it since where we were supposed to have it is going through renovations." Nora said.

"well yang…" he looked at her and she smiled deviously. "would the club be a good place?" she nodded. "then tell him that." She nodded with a normal smile.

"hey freak show!" I heard and we all turned to find Cardin with his team back down in the arena. "give us another fight damit!" mike laughed. "what you laughing about?!"

"I'm laughing because you're a bunch of fucking punks!" he yelled. "but alright." He jumped into the arena. "I've been meaning to try out a semblance I recently figured out I had."

"he got into a fight with his opposite… defeated new types of Grimm… and now he's fighting them?" Weiss said.

 **Mike's POV**

As I was in the arena they immediately caught me by surprise from an attack from behind as they charged me and they kicked me into the middle of the arena. "I knew you were lucky when you defeated us!" Cardin yelled as he stomped on my back multiple times. "time to die for disgracing me!" and with that I then did a quick upper cut to him sending him flying into his team as I started to walk towards him.

"ancestry semblance… activate…" and with that I moved to my left leaving a copy of myself in my place… and then again… and then again… as I walked with my copies everyone stared in amazement.

"what the fuck is this?!" one of his teammates yelled.

"a semblance that all in my family can do… along with those I marry can do it…" I said with a smile.

"what is it?!" another one asked.

"glad you asked. Basically I split myself into copies with certain attributes that make them special as I still retain those abilities. Speed." One of my copies ran out and appeared behind them. "strength." Another one punched the ground between them sending them flying in different directions. "I have many attributes to myself… and for every one of them… I gain a new copy… they are named for their attribute. Skill!" I yelled tossing a katana over to him as he drew the blade. "so I'll just let them fight you."

"are you fucking kidding?!" Cardin yelled.

"no I am not. Call whoever you want to help you that are not my friends… because my copies give no mercy." I said as almost every student except my friends entered the arena having a total of 52 students, total of 13 teams. "begin." And with that my copies charged at them and started to lay on them.

Speed…

Strength…

Eyesight…

Skill…

Agility…

Wisdom…

Even my ability with weapons count as attributes.

Ashiko…

Staff…

Bow…

Bokken…

Chigiriki…

Darts…

Fukiya…

Hanbo…

Hook…

Niginata…

Kakute…

Kama…

Neki-te…

Kusari-gama…

Kyoketsu-shogei…

Manriki-gusari…

Nunchakus…

Ono…

Shobo…

Shuriken…

Tanto…

Sword…

Tessen…

Tetsu-bishi…

Yari…

Kunai…

But they are not as powerful as they should be without these weapons… they match my own without them... with them… anyone who fought them would be dead already. So all of these… make a total of 32 copies of myself… and even just one of them would be able to take all of them out. As I walked back into the stands I sat down. But these weren't all of them… my most strongest always stay in my mind… so then I can keep myself sane and moving… truth is that without them in my mind I wouldn't be able to move, or even stand. Without them I would die within an hour. "mike?" I turned to look at yang. "does what you did mean." I nodded.

"every single weapon I master… adds to my small army of copies." I told her. "so every single weapon I start learning to use means a copy will start being made inside of myself." she smiled.

"then I guess this means we all have to start working with you on weapons!" she said and I sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" they shook their heads. "fine… I guess this is what I get for being god for 4 months."

"yep!" ruby said happily as my copies then appeared in front of me. "why are they here?"

"look at the arena." I told them and they all gasped as they saw the state the arena.

"master." Skill told me throwing me my katana which I caught.

"thank you skill." I told them.

"may we wander around for Grimm?" kunai asked and I nodded as they disappeared.

"they are actually alive?!" Weiss said and I nodded.

"took a lot of training for that to happen. I trained within my mind for the first two months of me gone. Then I went into a coma from over training." I told them. "and I will be training the two of you to do it… I suspect yang to have a total of 5 or less and Blake at most 6 or less."

"wait a minute! We can do that?!" yang said and I nodded as she smiled.

"yes." Then my copies returned. "amount killed?"

"132." Staff told me.

"you are all getting better and faster." They all smiled. "you are all now dismissed." They then disappeared into my body and I smiled. "every kill they get makes them stronger… no matter which one kills a Grimm they all gain strength. They depend on one another to survive and to fight…" I told them. "but now off to see Ozpin." As I got up and started to walk away the others soon joined me as all the students in my path immediately got out of my way as I entered the elevator and the others joined me as the elevator went up.

"so how strong did you get mike?" Phyrra asked me.

"strong enough to destroy a human's nervous system without hurting the outside and the bones." She paled. "but don't worry… that will only happen if you make me mad." She nodded as the elevator doors opened.

"so you are still alive mike!" Ozpin said.

"of course I am Ozpin. You know how hard it is to kill me." I told him as I walked out of the elevator with the others.

"yes I do know…" he then sighed.

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"I… was tasked to kill him during the tournament." They all gasped. "and we fought in the arena for almost a month… halfway during Frank took over and he had regained his stamina. I had broken many bones fighting him until I forfeited in the end and he became a hunter." He said.

"how does someone have so much stamina?" Ren asked. "not even Nora could keep on fighting for so long."

"that's because he had a purpose… he had a reason to keep on fighting." He said. "he fought to withhold his family name." I nodded.

"and I did when I finally won that day… I almost destroyed all of vale." I told them. "because Frank couldn't control his bloodlust in him."

"bloodlust?" ruby asked.

"Frank… is dangerous in a way. Once he sees blood he becomes uncontrollable. For half a month… the entire time he was fighting Ozpin… I was fighting him inside my mind to end his bloodlust. He is a relentless attacker when he's like that. It's also a reason why he wants me in control almost all the time." He turned back to Ozpin. "but back to what I need to tell you… I need to tell you that there is a war coming… and our enemy's will be the strongest that there ever was."

"what are they?" ruby asked.

"not what ruby… who… your looking at the original…" I told them turning my head.

"what do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"they used me… to produce an army with all my skills and knowledge." They all paled.

"which means…?" Phyrra said.

"That we will be fighting an army… of almost perfect copies of me."


End file.
